


Conveyor.

by AnnWZA



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, 有原创角色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWZA/pseuds/AnnWZA
Summary: 一个发生在不久的将来的故事。未知的旅程依旧在前方。
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, 汤姆布雷克&威廉斯科菲尔德
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论，欢迎来wb樱花组超话游玩。

威尔睁眼的时候，窗外还是一片漆黑，他侧头看电子表，才凌晨三点多。窗外不时有巡逻机器人的探照灯扫来扫去，余下的时间里他也睡不着了。

他是从梦里惊醒的。梦中的他身处百年前的战争中，他背靠一棵树正在小憩。四下是无垠旷野，小腿高的野草在微风中轻摇。如果此时他能俯瞰这片原野，他就会看见海浪一般的运动痕迹在整个草海上此起彼伏，柔和且充满生机。

“斯科。”

梦里有人在叫他的名字，声音从非常遥远的地方传来，若隐若现。梦里的他被这呼唤叫醒。

“斯科菲尔德！”

那声音大了些也更清楚了，听起来很熟悉，像是他认识的什么人。

“威尔！”

这一次，呼声在他耳边炸开，他浑身猛的一耸，彻底清醒过来，手条件反射的去抓放在地上的来复枪。

“威尔！”

那声音又叫他，这一次带着急迫。威尔站起身。

随后，梦中的他听见来自身后的脚步声。有人走到他身后停下了，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“威尔。”

这次，声音平静了许多。梦里的威尔试图回头去看来人到底是谁，可是他刚一回头，画面就漆黑一片。他从梦里惊醒。

他躺在床上，在窄小的房间里，他也不是百年前的士兵，身上也没有那身橄榄色的军装。

通讯器在床头响了两声，他伸手把它扒拉过来，看了看屏幕上的信息。

“两人。二十万英镑。地下室。天亮出发。”

原来是来活了。他看着信息沉吟一会儿，开口去叫醒对面床上的人。

“布雷克。”他的嗓音还是沙哑的，对面床上的人也没反应。

他清了清喉咙：“布雷克。”

这一次对面床上的人听见了。布雷克醒过来，发出一声模糊的鼻音作为被打扰的不满回应。

威尔因为那个鼻音笑了笑。“来活了。”

有一声鼻音，然后，“多少钱？”

“二十万镑。”

布雷克沉默了一会儿，长长的叹息一声，“二十万你也要叫醒我？”

就在他调整姿势准备回到梦境，威尔的通讯器又响了两声，威尔看着屏幕，抬起头看见对面的蓝眼睛在注视着他，威尔心跳慢了一拍。

“说什么？”布雷克问。

“二…二十万只是定金，事成之后一人一百万。”

他磕绊了一下说，显然还没从蓝眼睛里缓过来。

“我们已经两个月没开工了。”他追加一句。

布雷克又长叹一口气，双手盖住脸上下揉搓几下，一声闷闷的“好吧”从他的手掌下传出来。

————

等他们到了魏玛的地下室，已经快凌晨五点。

“绅士们。”魏玛从软皮椅上抬眼撇向他们。

“早上好魏玛。”他俩有些有气无力的回应。

魏玛的办公室布置的有些难以言喻，说不上好看还是不好看。看起来年代久远的画裱装在玻璃画框里，挂在发黄的白墙上。贴墙放的高大实木书柜上塞满了各样的书。地上铺着一张动物毛皮的地毯，看起来像是老虎皮，也不知道真假。角角落落里堆着其他书架上放不下的书，纸盒，拆下来的车灯。魏之办公桌上放着一个棱棱角角的后现代雕塑。他的软皮椅是深酒红色，魏玛臃肿的身体在上面一摇晃就会引发一阵吱嘎声。整个房间堆砌的满满当当，光怪陆离。似乎每一次他们来，都会有些新东西填进角落。

魏玛的存在也是个迷。他们不知道他的确切年龄，国籍，也不知道他的家庭状况，也许他根本就没有家庭。魏玛应该非常富有，但他们每次见他都是在这个地下办公室，也不知道他是不是住在其他地方。每一次他们来这儿，迎接他们的都是昏暗的带绿色灯罩的老式台灯，陷在软皮椅里的魏玛手上架着一份报纸，从圆框眼镜后觑着他们。在他们入行之前魏玛就已经存在了很久，有时候威尔甚至会怀疑这个人的真实性。魏玛坐拥着这个地下办公室和他的生意网络，像是坐拥着一个王国。

“你们这次要送一封密信到火星交通区，记住，是密信，要是你们谁看了信，钱就没了，明白吗？”

他俩点点头。

魏玛从书桌下抽出一张大地图在桌面上铺开，点了点他们所在的地方。

“我的人等会儿会送你们到城际，剩下的路你们就要自己走了。这次你们要穿过无人区。”

“那实在是太棒了。”布雷克有气无力的说。

“为什么我们一定要从无人区走？”威尔问。

“因为我还有另一个任务给你俩。”魏玛说着，从桌子下抽出另一张地图，忽视了他面前二人诧异的对望。

“我需要你们去这个工厂里给我找一样东西。一个笔记本。我需要那个笔记本。如果你们以后不想失业的话，就得把那个笔记本给我带回来。”

“笔记本？”布雷克很困惑。

“是的，小子，笔记本。不是笔记本电脑，而是纸质的本子。墨绿色漆皮封面，上面有烫金的名字。”

威尔把地图接过来仔细的看了看，忽然什么东西吸引了他的视线。

“你这是在叫我们去送死，魏玛。这活儿我们干不成。”他把地图丢回桌面上，拉着布雷克就要走。布雷克被他踉跄的拖了两步，魏玛在他们身后喊住他。

“你就不想知道我为什么让你们去拿那本子？不想知道本子里有什么？”

“与我们无关。”威尔生硬的说，脚步不停地往门边去，手把布雷克的手腕抓的更紧。

“两百万。两百万旧英镑，每人。”

“什么？！”布雷克在他身后破音的喊着，强行刹住了威尔的步伐。

一个得意的笑容浮上魏玛的圆脸，他的笑容随着布雷克把威尔拉回来的动作变的更开些。

“你让我们去棚户区？魏玛，你觉得我们的命就值两百万？”威尔没有抵抗布雷克的动作，他转回身侧头盯着魏玛。

“是两百万旧英镑，孩子。你知道这是多少钱。”魏玛的表情高深莫测，但威尔可以清楚的捕捉到一丝胜券在握。

时代在变，货币也在不断改变。旧英镑明面上已经被禁止流通，但黑市里依旧人在使用，也提供兑换服务。新英镑是几次通货膨胀后的畸形产物，看着面值大，实际上没有旧英镑的十分之一值钱。按照黑市当下的汇率，两百万旧英镑应该是……

“两亿新英镑。”魏玛说，“价值两亿新英镑的报酬，只要你们给我把那个笔记本拿来。还不算你们去送信的报酬。”

两亿新英镑。每人。布雷克的家人会需要这笔钱，威尔的妹妹也会需要这笔钱。

威尔觉得口干舌燥，无话可说。他转头看向布雷克，布雷克低着头好像在思考什么。

魏玛缓缓的坐回椅子里。三个人僵持着，沉默着。

“我们去。”布雷克抢先打破沉默。威尔低下头，眼睛描绘着虎皮地毯的纹理。

“我们去送信，给你拿笔记本，然后你要给我们一人两百万旧英镑，外加送信的报酬。”布雷克说着，双手撑在桌子上，身体前倾逼近椅子里的魏玛。

“可你要是不履行约定，魏玛，”布雷克声音放缓，“相信我，你也不会好过。”

魏玛对此不置可否，他耸耸肩，表示自己接受到这个信息。

布雷克劈手扯过工厂的地图，折了折放进自己夹克的内袋。他二人的通讯器响了一下，显示二十万镑定金已经到账。

“你们有两天时间。”

布雷克尽可能恶狠狠的瞪了魏玛一眼，转身抬手揽住威尔的肩膀，昂首走出办公室。


	2. 2

走路的时候，他们通常是不说话的。他们的沉默总是舒适柔软的，没人会感到尴尬。对话总是像风一般自然地来去，不受束缚。

威尔埋头走着，眼睛时不时看一眼导航，心里却在想今天凌晨的梦。

这已经不是他第一次梦见那个场景。梦里他都是一战时的英国士兵，身处广袤的草海中，背靠着树。有时他的梦里会出现布雷克。布雷克就躺在他手边，也穿着一战的制服，钢盔扣在脸上遮挡阳光。

他还会梦见他俩被人叫醒去执行什么任务，可他就是没办法在梦里得知他们到底被派去干什么。梦境通常在他们二人起身之后就戛然而止，留下从梦里惊醒的他无言的望着天花板。

他的思绪被飞到眼前的一些雪花一样的东西打断。他抬起头来伸出手，有几片“雪花”翩然落在他掌心。

他侧头看向路边，是一棵树，一颗开满花的树，花洁白无瑕，像是霜雪凝满枝头。

威尔情不自禁的停下脚步。

布雷克看见他停下了，顺着他的视线看过去，也不自觉的张大了嘴。

“天啊……”布雷克轻叹着，在威尔能反应过来之前就小跑过去。

布雷克抬手，大拇指和食指轻轻捻了捻花瓣。他又端详了他们一会儿。

“是樱花。兰伯特品种。”他笃定的说，伸出手去捕捉空中纷飞的花瓣。

威尔这时也走进了，有些惊讶的看着他：“你怎么会知道这些？”

布雷克笑了：“我的祖母是植物学家，我们家里曾经有许多讲植物的书，有一本专门讲樱花的。我小时候睡不着觉，我妈妈就会跟我一起看那本书，教我怎么认这些花。”

威尔了然的点点头。

空气中流淌着樱花的甜香。树四周的地上已经堆积了一些花瓣，远看真的像积雪一般。威尔弯腰从地上拾起几片完整干净的花瓣，用一个小铁盒装着，小心的放进他贴身的夹克口袋。

但这棵樱花树是哪儿来的？怎么来的？他是怎么长起来的？威尔思考着。雪白的樱花在风里飘飘摇摇，宁静的生长在路边，像一个无声的奇迹。不知怎的威尔总觉得这棵树和他们彼此认识，樱树和它的白花好似根本不属于这个时代和地方，它看起来古老而美丽，像是跨越时空的旅人，相隔千百年也要来和他会面。

他后退几步，抬手给樱花树拍了张照片。布雷克凑过来看。他们又在原地静静地欣赏了一会儿，再次踏上了旅程。

————

可能每个城市都会有状如仁清街的那么一块飞地：人声嘈杂，街道拥挤，各色不明来路的人在里头做各种生意，卖枪，卖药，卖不该卖的一切。

这是布雷克在书里读到的。他曾经以为棚户区就是个跟仁清街相差无几的地方，但是他错了。仁清街着实凶险，但那是在书里，棚户区看起来平凡无奇，但他们稍一走神都可能有性命之忧。

“打起精神来，汤姆。”威尔压低声音，从帆布背包一侧扯下枪。

比起混乱的仁清街，棚户区更像个魔窟。这里本来是废弃的居民区，因为建筑保留还算完好，这儿成了避难所。没身份的人，逃犯，黑市贩子，难民，偷渡客，都选择在这儿落脚。这儿的人对外来者毫无善意与怜悯之心。于他们而言，这些人就是猎物，身上满是可以掠夺的资源。棚户居民像是在自己巢穴中伺机而动的野兽，准备把每个路过自己地盘的活物扒掉一层皮。能从这里直立着走出去的都是幸运儿。有许多像他们一样的信使就是在这儿丧了命。

“你来过这儿，对吧？”布雷克压低嗓音，眼睛依旧看着前方。

“是，两次。”威尔注意着去听街边的动静。他扭身从背包里拿出扫描无人机，抛向空中，无人机嗡嗡作响的飞了出去。传回来的图像显示这附近目前还算安全。威尔松了口气。

“怎么来的？”布雷克的眼睛转向街边的房子。

“第一次是误闯。”威尔看了一眼导航，他们离出口还有一公里多。“第二次是来送信。”

布雷克点点头：“哇哦。”

他们无声的走了一会儿。布雷克开口：“你知道几个月前失踪的那个布莱尔吗？”

威尔想了想：“那个斯蒂芬布莱尔？”

“对，”布雷克抬腿跨过一堆碎砖，“上周在图书馆，我看见他的家人在打听他的消息。”

“可是已经过去好几个月了。”

“对，但他们还在努力。你知道吗？有人说最后看见布莱尔，就是在这里，之后他就毫无音信了。”

威尔没说话。斯蒂芬布莱尔极大可能已经死了。

片刻，一个疑问浮上他的脑海，于是他说：“我记得布莱尔只接散单？他不就是因为这个出名的吗？”

“是，但是我还听人说看见他失踪前几天有去找过魏玛。”

“魏玛？”威尔站直身子。

一阵低沉的雷声从远方地平线滚滚而来，他们抬头，看见天空不知什么时候铺满厚重的乌云，已经有雨点噼噼啪啪的砸下来。布雷克环视一圈，指着街边的一幢破房子。威尔看着他点点头，让扫描机器人先飞进去，他和布雷克一边往过走一边看着传送回来的图像，房子里没人。

他们慢慢走进去，一边观察着四周。威尔的手心因为紧张出了汗，他松了松手指重新握紧枪柄。布雷克跟在他身后。当他们把房子里粗略的转了一圈，确认没什么危险以后，布雷克站直身体长出一口气，把背包解下来靠墙放着，然后一屁股坐在破旧的布沙发上。他的重量让沙发上的尘土猛的飞起来，呛得布雷克咳了几声，他又站起来把尘土拍了拍，然后重新坐下去，沙发里的弹簧发出吱嘎声。

在他这么折腾的时候，威尔也把背包解下来放着，然后在房子里转了一圈。通往二楼的木质楼梯已经朽的差不多了，他不想冒那个风险。这栋房子里不知曾经住过什么样的人，如今成了个灌满风沙的大洞，所有东西都蒙着厚厚的灰尘。

威尔转了个身，走进走廊右边的一间房间里。靠墙放着的衣柜门看着摇摇欲坠，床只剩一副空洞洞的金属床架，靠窗的书桌上放了几个破相框，其中一个的玻璃已经没了，但还有张相片在里头，威尔掂起来看，那似乎是一张全家福，可是上面人物的头脸已经磨的看不清楚了。威尔放下相框，大拇指和食指互相搓了搓，搓掉尘土。旁边的墙面竟然还贴着一张很大的，褪了色的电影海报，上面是一艘宇宙飞船，停在无边的水面上，穿着宇航服的一男一女站在飞船前。

外头的雨有愈演愈烈的趋势，他抬手看了看表，离魏玛给他们的两天截止时间还有40个小时。从凌晨三点爬起来，他和布雷克已经疲惫不堪。

威尔走回客厅，沙发上的布雷克果真如他预计的一般已经昏昏欲睡。他们有时间停下休息一会儿，也许一小时。

威尔走到沙发边看了看布雷克，后者仰起头用困得有些迷茫的眼睛看着他。威尔被他这样子逗笑，伸手去摸了摸布雷克的卷毛。

“你不睡会儿吗？”布雷克问他。

“睡。”威尔说，转身横躺在沙发上，头枕在布雷克大腿上。沙发不够长，容不下他的长腿，于是他把小腿搭在扶手上。

布雷克对他这种行为习以为常，没说什么，伸出手指有一搭没一搭的玩着威尔的头发。

雨更大了些，湿润清新的风流淌进房子里。远处有雷声低鸣，威尔抬手看了看表，双手抱在胸前，闭上了眼睛。

————

他还在做着同一个梦，只不过这次换了个场景。梦里的他和布雷克站在一个小小的果园里，面对着十几棵被砍倒的树。

是樱桃树，他意识到。和白天他们在旧城看到的那棵一样，只是这里的这些似乎快死了。他们都拦腰倒在地上，枝桠指向天空，像是在控诉这种暴行。

“所以这些都没救了？”他听见自己说。

“不会的，”布雷克回答，“等果核腐烂了，他们还会长，长出来的树会比原来还多。”

————

他们还会再长出来。

梦境再一次戛然而止，威尔睁开眼睛。抱在胸前的双臂几乎要没有知觉，他轻轻的伸展开，活动着他们，试图在不吵醒布雷克的情况下站起来。

那些树真的还会再长出来吗？那些雪白的花从毫无生气的枝头飘零，把四周的土地变成雪景。

布雷克还没醒，就那么坐在那儿睡着，头歪着靠着墙，双手无意识的放在身体两侧。威尔静静地凝视着他的面庞，就那么站在那儿看着。布雷克的脸颊有些热的发红，他的胸腔因为呼吸平缓的起伏着，圆润的双唇无意识的微微张开着。

威尔心满意足地看着他，伸出手去把滑到布雷克眼前的一缕头发整回头顶。

他这才抬手看表，不过过去了四十分钟。雨已经小了很多，乌云正在逐渐往北退散。西边的天空已经逐渐展颜，夕阳试探着洒向大地。

他又想到旧城区的那棵奇迹般的樱桃树。那棵树有年龄吗？它是怎么从那么贫瘠的土壤里长出来的？它会活多久？风会把它的花粉带去远方吗？也许这世界上的某个地方有一片樱桃树林，里面满是云霞般的樱花，粉的白的交织着绵延开去，从上空俯瞰，像凝滞在地表的云层。

要是真有这么一片樱桃林，他希望能带着布雷克去看看，说不定布雷克还能再辨认出什么其他品种。

突然有什么东西掉在地上的声音，“叮哐”一声。威尔觉得自己后颈的毛发根根直竖，他先是转头看了一眼布雷克，然后看向屋后——声音的来源。

他蹲下身，从上边捞起枪，拨开保险，上膛。他走的慢而稳，尽量避开木地板可能会发出声响的地方。他走到通往屋后庭院的门，立住，深呼吸几下，手攥紧了枪柄，抬脚轻轻把门推开——

他猛的冲进庭院里，枪管扫了一圈，却没发现有什么人，但他的动静激起了角落里一个姜黄色的东西，那东西一下窜到围墙上，头也不回的跑掉了。

原来是只猫。威尔松了口气，放松身体，这才觉出刚才自己有多么紧绷。他走去那只猫所在的角落察看，看见一个生锈的空金属罐头。那只猫刚才就是打翻了这个罐头才发出声音。

但是罐头底下似乎还有什么。威尔走进，抬脚踢开罐头，看清了底下的东西。是一块金属牌子，上面还刻了字。他蹲下身去拾起牌子，背对着阳光把上面的泥土抹去。

一个熟悉的名字随着泥土的剥落显露。威尔脸色变了变。

“你没事吧？”布雷克的声音在他身后响起。他转过头去，布雷克靠着门框伸了个懒腰，然后“啊”的一声扶住自己的脖子。

“没事。”威尔把牌子卷进手心，趁布雷克不注意把它塞进裤子口袋。“刚才有只猫打翻了这个罐头盒。”他扬了扬下巴示意。

“猫？在哪儿？”布雷克一下精神过来。

“早就跑了。”威尔笑着走进他，在他脸颊上快速的亲了一口。

“我们该出发了，爱猫人。”

————

穿越棚户区也算是有惊无险。出了出口再往前几百米就是他们的目的地。

废弃的工厂是旧城区最常见的东西，每一座都像是无心插柳的雕塑，昭示着过往。

他们在月亮刚升起来的时候开始扫描整座工厂。机器人带着红外探测器在整个半空中有规律的飞了几个来回。

“那儿。”布雷克忽然指着屏幕上传回来的图像中的一点。“笔记本就在那儿。”

根据显示，魏玛要他们拿的笔记本就在厂房右侧三楼的一个房间里。这本应该是个挺简单的任务。

这的确是个挺简单的任务，也许简单的不值两百万旧英镑。穿越棚户区的确是个难点，但以魏玛的关系网，他不难找到一个能轻轻松松全身而退的高手来做这件事。

可为什么是他们两个？

“真会挑地方。”布雷克听起来有些恼怒的小声说了句。

“怎么了？”威尔靠过去。

“这厂房完全就是个危楼，你看见最右边外墙那个该死的大洞了吗？”布雷克指着厂房的一点。威尔顺着他手指的方向看去，锁定那个巨大的洞，点点头。

“那玩意儿肯定不是风沙磨出来的。可能是燃气爆炸一类的。这破地方的燃气早八辈子就不供应了，但是这个洞的存在，”他点着那个方向转头看威尔，“证明这栋楼随时有坍塌的危险。建筑结构老化，爆炸又加剧了他的摇摇欲坠。”

好吧，威尔想，也许没那么简单。

“我去。”他思考了一会儿说，开始动手解背包脱夹克。

“你干什么？”布雷克盯着他。

“如果真像你说的，这东西随时会塌，那最好还是不要给它增加重量了。我一个人进去找到东西，就出来，你在外面给我指路，这是最快的办法。”威尔蹲下身，在背包里翻出悬浮灯。他想了想，把枪别在后腰。

“你为什么每次都替我做决定？为什么我不能是进去的那个？”布雷克抱怨。

“嗯……”威尔把耳机戴好，“因为我年龄比你大？”

“一岁！”布雷克喊着。

威尔笑出声。“一岁也够了。”

“别去。太危险了。”布雷克终于说。

“你帮我好好指路就不危险。”威尔打开肩上的摄像头，和布雷克的显示器配对。

“让我去。”布雷克明知他已经阻止不了威尔，但他还是这么说了。

威尔只是看着他微笑，蓝眼睛在微弱的月光下鳞浪层层。

“Age before beauty.”


End file.
